1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tricycles, and more particularly, to steering mechanisms for tricycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tricycle vehicles are known in which steering is effected by means of a single wheel at the rear of the vehicle. Examples of such tricycle vehicles will be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,472,498, 1,520,523, 1,754,430, 1,778,143, 2,177,793 and my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,927, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
In these and other similar tricycle vehicles, steering is effected by linkage systems of a 1:1 ratio, that is to say, the steering wheel and the single rear wheel are turned simultaneously through the same number of angular degrees. Such steering systems are quick acting and stiff. Consequently, the steering is "jerky" and results in the zigzag motion normally seen in tricycle vehicles of the prior art. It should be evident that such steering systems do not, as would be desirable, simulate the steering action of a conventional automobile.
My earlier patent overcame this problem of the "jerky" steering. However, a problem still exists for people who, due to a physical disability, cannot rotate the tricycle steering column (or do not want to rotate the tricycle steering column). Furthermore, all conventional tricycles cannot be easily modified to accommodate various physical heights of the rider. Generally, either the seat or steering mechanism must be adjusted. This usually is not a problem if one person uses the tricycle over extended periods of time, say months. This can be a problem if several riders of various heights use the tricycle at the same time.
Therefore, it is an object of my invention to provide a steering mechanism for a tricycle that need not be rotated by the user.
It is a further object of my invention to provide a tricycle that can easily be adjusted to accommodate riders of various heights.
It is yet a further object of my invention to provide a tricycle having two modes of steering, one of which does not require turning of the steering wheel.